


heave ho, thieves and beggars (never shall we die)

by transgirluma (gayapplewhite)



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, I love angst, Italics, M/M, Multi, Trans Female Character, Trans! Uma, it was either going to be this or hook cutting it off to make harry like him, since someone on tumblr pointed it out him having a hook bothered me, so i came up with angst headcanons, uh yall harry gets his hand cut off so like, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayapplewhite/pseuds/transgirluma
Summary: “harry was his father's youngest child, a scrawny boy that no one bothered to listen to. he could see disappointment in his father's eyes no matter where he looked. he was the only son, supposed to be his father's pride and joy, an reflection of what his father used to be.”or; how harry hook got his hook





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written because someone on tumblr noticed that harry shouldn't have a hook since having a hook isn't genetic or anything. and then this angst headcanon was created, and then it kind of got away from me (and i added harry/gil/uma and trans!uma because trans!uma makes me happy and i'm already shipping gil/uma/harry because they look so good together,,, plus now that the rotten four are gone the isle needs some poly vk rulers). 
> 
> anyway please enjoy and comment/kudos if you did, it makes me very happy!

harriet was his father's eldest child. she was dark-haired and red-lipped, and her eyes darted dangerously from every wall in a room, always looking for some kind of escape. being the eldest, she'd always taken it upon herself to protect cj and harry from their father's drunken abuses, and it showed. there were long scratches up and down her body that matched the places he'd smacked her with his hook. harry thought maybe that was why she liked books so much. they were an _escape._

cj was his father's second child, blonde-haired (the only one of his father's brood to defy his _pitch-black_ genes) and she was wild. she gallivanted around the isle, swinging from rooftop to rooftop. she came home at two am, stinking drunk and smelling of the incense that stunk up dr. facilier's shop. she drank far too much, but harry couldn't fault her for it. it was her means of escape. and while cj drove their father mad, she was so much like a younger version of himself that he could never stay angry at her for long.

harry was his father's youngest child, a scrawny boy that no one bothered to listen to. he could see disappointment in his father's eyes no matter where he looked. he was the only son, supposed to be his father's _pride_ and _joy_ , an reflection of what his father used to be. he took harry aside and told him hissed stories of that bastard _peter pan_ , the one who had banished them here and on whom harry would grow up and get revenge. harry took these stories to heart. if his father hated the boy this much, there must be a reason. but as he grew up, the stories seemed to be more of the ramblings of a drunken madman than anything else. surely that boy couldn't be anything more than that. after all, he was only a _boy_.

but harry had always longed for his father's approval, and the day he stopped cursing peter along with his father was the day that what little love his father held for him began to turn into _disgust_ and _hatred_.

and so harry did what he could to stop it. he hardheartedly cursed peter and vowed revenge, but it was too late. captain hook had already lost his son. there was no bringing him back. and so harry did what he had to do.

 

//

 

he cut his hand off one day. maybe making himself into an image of his father would make him love him again. he had uma hold his arm down as he did it, and she smirked, examining her nails with one hand as she held his arm down with the other. uma was his oldest companion, the only one he would trust to do this, the closest thing he had to a _friend_. the closest thing on the isle to a _friend_ that anyone could have. uma had had another name when he'd met her, but after she'd broken yzma's son's arm when he called her by her old name (he'd called uma a _boy!_ ) no one dared to address her by anything other than uma (out of some strange combination of _fear_ and _respect_ ).

“do you really think this will make him love you?” she asked, in a tone that sounded half-sarcastic and half-filled-with-genuine-concern.

“i have to try,” harry said, bringing the knife down on his wrist.

he screamed. there was blood everywhere. it was _red_ , his father's color, and it was everywhere, and oh _god_ , what had he _done_. uma shoved her hand over his mouth, her fingers wet and slick with his blood.

“shh,” she hissed. “do you want every villain on the isle to come running? do you want _mal_ to come running?” her eyes grew wider in fear as she spoke. there was a rumor that mal, the daughter of maleficent, and the revered and feared leader of the gang of villain children that ran wild, could hear her name anytime it was said and would smite down those who said it and were unworthy. harry shook his head in fear. uma took her hand off his mouth and harry could hear his own heavy breathing.

“we have to finish this,” he said firmly. “we have to. i need to make him proud of me.”

uma shook her head. “fine. i'll finish it.”

she took the knife off the ground where he'd dropped it. she held his arm down and looked him in the eyes. “you have to promise not to scream.”

he nodded. she brought the knife down on his wrist. he bit his lip so hard he drew blood, and then uma was done and there was more blood, bright red this time against the drying maroon. she ripped off a section of her skirt and tied the wound off. he didn't scream. he found a hook at a pawn shop and attached it himself. his father didn't even _notice._

 

//

 

they met gil a year later. he was his father's son, all _muscle_ and _brawn_ and dressed in yellow rather than red. too many people on the isle wore red. his brothers, jay, harry and his sisters. he wanted to differentiate himself from them, he explained, later, when he and uma and harry were alone. he wanted to show them he wasn't one of them. that is the exact moment they know that he should be their ally.

he accepted their offer of allyship easily. he was stronger than both of them combined, and could kill harry easily with one hand as he choked out uma with the other. but even as strong as he was, he was neither ambitious nor particularly clever. and so uma kept her unofficial leadership. with the addition of gil, their small group transformed from a group to more of a gang. it had begun to rival mal's gang, with jay as her unofficial second-in-command and carlos as her weapons expert and evie as her, well, who knew why evie was there? and uma recruited others to join them. they were the son of pirates, sea-faring children who have never touched the ocean. gil and harry watch uma as she kissed boys in alleys, _hard_ , and they touched her _back_ and _arms_ and _thighs_ , and harry held gil's hand and they both pretend that they are not _jealous._

 

//

 

and then mal and her crew leave, meaning there is no one left to run the villain's children. and so uma steps up. she takes in any discarded members of mal's gang, promising them safety and that she will never abandon them. they flock to her easily, and harry and gil stand by her sides. they are her second-in-command. harry is _intimidating_ and his hook _threatening_ , and gil is _tall_ , made of _muscle_ , and he is _terrifying_. when one of the gang betrays uma, stealing away what little spoils she earns a week, harry and gil hunt them down. they kill the betrayer, gil choking him until he passes out, and then harry strings them up from a rope above uma's shack as a warning. uma rewards them both for their loyalty by letting them sleep in her bed with her (this looks more like a a sign of trust than anything else. everyone else doesn't see the kisses harry and gil share with uma, and the _fierceness_ with which she holds their hands when they are alone). harry and gil hold her in between them. they have never felt more loved. uma is their _light_ , their _hopes_ , and she will lead them into _victory_ against the people of aurodon (which now included mal, jay, evie, and carlos - their betrayal of everything the isle stood for on live television had won them no favors). she will lead them into battle holding their hands while all three of them pretend that they are nothing to each other ( _love_ is not valued on the isle. love between _three_ is considered unlucky). uma and gil are the good in harry's life, and harry will fight for them them until his _dying_ breath.


End file.
